Compañeros de Cuarto
by Mafia86
Summary: Levi y Hanji son universitarios y compañeros de cuarto. Apartamento en el que Erwin vive tb. Erwin y Hanji han tenido su historia sexual en el pasado, pero ahora la castaña tiene que convivir con el pelinegro. Pasará algo entre ellos? Erwin y Hanji volverán a tener sexo? O la chica se enamorará de ambos y "jugará" con ambos? Descúbrelo!


-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y no tiene este FF ningún fin de lucro-

-Part One-

**Capítulo: Compañeros de cuarto.**

Levi había salido de sus clases en la universidad, las clases de cálculo no eran problema para él, mas debía de estar presente de lo contrario por asistencia podría perder sus clases.

Erwin quien era su primo con el que vivía en la ciudad, con quien vivía; era muy estricto con el pelinegro. Exigiéndole siempre lo mejor de las notas, pidiéndole el mejor de los comportamientos y rogándole que nunca hiciera algo que enojase a sus tíos, de lo contrario el rubio sería el culpable.

Esa noche, después de pasar por el supermercado como todos los jueves, Levi tomó el bus con las frutas y un poco de productos que Erwin necesitaba. Como iba a la Universidad desde los lunes hasta los sábados, prefería comprar cada día algo, y así poder despejar la mente después de tanta información, para llegar a casa a estudiar un poco más. Ciertamente Economía era algo serio y que a pesar de amarla, sabía que debía estudiar.

Una llamada en el celular pudo escucharse, mientras el pelinegro viajaba dentro del bus.

-Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme cuando viajo en bus, ¿deseas que me maten?

-Dudo que esos pobres salgan vivos –respondió el sujeto en la llamada –Llevas mi crema para afeitar, cierto?

-Sí, idiota; no soy tú –mirando en dirección a la ventana –Mi memoria es fotográfica y recuerdo todo lo que me dices, a diferencia de otros.

-Está bien, te espero; necesitamos hablar –colgando.

-Tch, imbécil –metiendo en su bolsillo el celular.

Una vez que pudo abrir la puerta del apartamento, la voz de una mujer pudo escucharse por el pasillo.

-Anda, no digas mentiras Erwin, sabes bien que puedo ganarte, jajaja –dijo la chica.

-Si tú lo dices –respondió el rubio.

Levi quien iba entrando a la sala donde los dos se encontraban con las compras en sus manos y el bulto en su espalda, no sabía que iba a haber visitas, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fastidiado. Realmente no le agradaban las visitas, eran desordenadas y muy ruidosas para su gusto; evitando que éste pudiese estudiar tranquilo.

-Hey… -respondió el pelinegro al ver a Erwin y a la chica.

-Levi, sé más respetuoso, mi novia se lo merece.

-De qué hablas, no lo soy… –sonriendo, se levanta –Hola, mi nombre es Hanji, soy una amiga de Erwin –estirando su mano para saludarlo.

-Como sea… -caminando sin siquiera mirarla.

-Ah, es como dijiste; jajaja – mirando al rubio –Aunque más apuesto –sentándose de nuevo en la silla que estaba anteriormente.

-Supongo que la mujer ésta se quedará a cenar.

-Hanji, mocoso.

-Erwin, voy matarla… -respondió molesto, metiéndose a la cocina a enjuagar las verduras.

-Hanji, eres menor que Levi; no deberías de llamarlo de esa manera.

-¿EH? –Levantándose –¿¡ES MAYOR QUE YO!? ¡Parece de quince!

-En realidad tiene 25 años, está realizando su licenciatura en Economía y me ayuda en la parte contable de mi empresa, entre otras cosas –dijo el rubio, mirándola fijamente –Si mal no recuerdo tienes…

-20 años… -volteando en dirección a la cocina –Wow, no parece que fuesen primos ustedes dos.

-¿Me estás llamando viejo? –levantándose le acaricia la cabeza como a una niña.

-No, no es eso; pero no me vas a negar que ese joven come muchos años –sonriendo sonrojada, ante la caricia del rubio –Vaya, pero no negaré que ambos son muy apuestos, la belleza es de familia.

-Si no te conociera, diría que le estás coqueteando, Hanji.

-Bueno, soy soltera, ¿no? –mirándolo fijamente con un poco de tristeza -Técnicamente puedo hacerlo…

-Supongo que sí, aunque eso me entristecería un poco.

-Ah… –levantándose, se dirige hacia la cocina –¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó al abrir la puerta.

-Largo –respondió cortante a la castaña –No necesito que una extraña toque mi comida.

-Ah, con que la fama que tienes no es broma –sentándose sobre los muebles de cocina –Por cierto, ¿has pensado en modelar?

-No, gracias –dijo mientras estaba picando las verduras.

-Con que sabes cocinar, wow ¿eres humano?

-¿De qué mierda hablas? –echando el pollo en el sartén.

-Inteligente, con dinero, apuesto y cocinero ¿Eres gay?

-No, lamento decepcionarte –respondió con sarcasmo –Por cierto, sé útil y lávate las manos decentemente y haz la ensalada.

-No tengo hambre –bajándose –Pero ya que me agrada Erwin te ayudaré.

-Ah… -sin prestarle atención.

Sin hablarse durante la preparación de lo que sería la cena para el rubio y Levi, como si se conocieran, pudieron trabajar bien cada uno en su tarea sin estorbarle al otro.

Hanji, quien era una estudiante recién ingresada a la universidad, a diferencia de Levi, tuvo que ahorrar mucho tiempo luego de varios trabajos para poder estudiar sicología en la universidad; ingresando a penas a la edad de los veinte y no como los demás a sus dieciocho años.

-¿Entonces no comerás?

-No, no es necesario; si como tan tarde no podré dormir.

-Entonces vete a tu casa.

-Jaja, supongo que me estás echando, pero lamento decirte que a partir de hoy somos compañeros de casa.

-¿Qué? –volteando rápidamente –Lo mataré…

-Erwin ha sido generoso, sabe de mis problemas financieros y pues, decidió ayudarme –poniendo la ensalada en un plato hondo –Aquí, la renta es demasiado cara y bueno, mis carreta también lo es, y tu primo ha sido bueno conmigo.

-Tch –mirándola de mala manera –Supongo que el bastardo debe tener sus razones. Pero no hagas demasiado ruido cuando estés pagando la renta con él –poniendo el pollo en su plato.

-¿Supones que me acuesto con él a cambio de hospedaje? –riendo luego de hablar.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero… –buscando en los estantes unas cucharas para ensaladas –Creo que si fuese a querer algo por sexo, sería algo más que un cuartico, pediría algo como una casa para mí; por ejemplo –mirándolo –¿No eres tú el economista? Deberías de saber que mi curva de satisfacción es un poco más alta que la de los seres comunes.

-Las mujeres como tú empiezan por el sofá, terminando con todo lo de la otra persona a su nombre –tomando los platos, se dirige al comedor.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor dónde Erwin estaba leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba por la cena que el pelinegro, como era costumbre preparaba.

-Ah, veo que se están conociendo –dijo el rubio, viendo la cena –¿Y tú, Hanji?

-Ya cené, no sabía que alguien cocinaba aquí –sentándose en las sillas de la mesa.

-Y ni creas que lo hago, esto es únicamente para… -sentándose.

-Basta Levi, Hanji no es alguien perversa; es una simple chica que desea ser alguien en la vida. Ella es una buena niña –mirándola con ojos de ternura –¿Por cierto, y tu madre?

-Sabes cómo es, no desea que esté estudiando –suspirando –Cree que debo casarme y cosas por el estilo, creo que vive en el siglo pasado.

-Es normal, eres bella y es natural que quiera emparejarte con alguien –probando un pequeño bocado –Además, cómo explicarle lo que deseas estudiar.

-Es simple, sicología; luego quiero sacar mi maestría en sexología.

-Si le dices eso, pensará que querrás ser una…

-Prostituta, lo sé… -suspirando –¿Es tan difícil de entender que el humano es un ser sexual? ¿O es que los bebés no se hacen solos? Hay estudios que comprueban que entre más placer se tiene, más probabilidades de eliminar el stress y hasta de procrear; vivimos en una época dónde hay naciones que necesitan crear bebés. Como Japón por ejemplo.

-¿Oye, loca sexual; hablarás de este tema durante toda la cena? –preguntó Levi, poniendo los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-¿Algún problema? ¿Te sientes intimidado? ¿Tu madre no te explicó acerca de cómo hacer el coito? –preguntó curiosa, mirándolo directamente.

-Erwin, ella me fastidia… -respondió fijando su mirada de malestar en dirección a su primo –Será mejor que arregles esto –levantándose –Mi hambre acaba de irse.

-Ah, con que te sientes incómodo hablando de sexo… –mirándolo fijamente.

-Tch, insolente –caminando hacia la cocina.

-Jaja, parece que tu primo es muy tímido.

-Déjalo, Levi no es la clase de chico que se involucra con chicas por placer carnal –respondió luego de beber un sorbo de agua del vaso.

-Con que son más diferentes de lo que parecen… -observando detenidamente cómo el rubio comía -¿Nunca ha tenido novia?

-Sí, pero ellas pues… -mirando fijamente al plato –Ninguna de ellas lo han buscado por las razones correctas. Las personas como él, tienen la mala suerte que las personas pueden usarlo por conveniencia o se aprovechan de su amabilidad.

-No parece alguien que caiga fácilmente. Parece alguien muy distante…Pobre, debió haber sufrido mucho.

-Levi era más ingenuo de lo que crees, esas experiencias lo hicieron muy desconfiado –comenzando a partir otro pedazo de pollo.

-Lástima… -mirando en dirección a la cocina.

-Déjalo, eligió el mejor camino… -mirándola fijamente –El amor es algo para niños, Hanji. Y este mundo se rige bajo las reglas de los adultos.

-Ah… -dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, susurró.

Una vez finalizada la comida, un Levi quien terminó cenando en la cocina por el enfado, lavó todos los platos y limpió todo el desastre hecho en la cocina; mientras Erwin alistaba una maleta y Hanji quien estaba en la sala, leía uno de sus libros.

-¿Oye, piensas no hacer nada?

-¿Eh? –cerrando el libro –Disculpa, no quiero meter mano, no pareces alguien que le agrade que se involucren en tus cosas.

-Ah, no eres tan estúpida después de todo.

-Debió ser duro, ¿acaso odias a todas la mujeres o es que usas los insultos para no involucrarte? –mirándolo fijamente.

-Mira cuatro ojos, deja tus análisis fuera de mi vista –dándole un trapo –Y comienza a limpiar. Para mi desgracia mi cuarto posee dos camas, supongo que eres mi maldita compañera de cuarto.

-Sí… -comenzando a limpiar.

-Tch, limpias tan mal –quitándole el trapo –Mira bien cómo se hace –limpiando él.

Una vez dada la lección de cómo le gustaba que se limpiase las cosas en la casa e indicándole dónde estaban todos los productos de limpieza, Levi se introdujo al cuarto suyo para acomodar las cosas y así facilitar que Hanji tuviese espacio para sus objetos.

-Este maldito de Erwin… -dijo al ordenar su ropa –Ya me las pagará, ya verá que escupiré su cena…

Finalizando con la limpieza, la castaña se dirigió al cuarto, donde pudo ver a un hombre quien trabajaba laboriosamente por poner cada cosa en su lugar y hacer espacio para su compañera de cuarto.

-Muchas gracias –susurró –Realmente a pesar de tu disgusto, arreglas para mí las cosas.

-Cuando pierda la cordura por vivir contigo, espero que me atiendas gratuitamente –respondió, poniendo el cubre cama.

-En realidad, es anti ético que atienda a alguien que conozco.

-No me conoces.

-No aún.

-No tengo amigos en todo el periodo que he estado en la Universidad, no amigos verdaderos; créeme no vas a conocerme –acomodando las almohadas –Además… -deteniéndose –Ustedes las mujeres son todas iguales… -susurró, tirando la almohada –Listo, ahora; déjame decirte unas reglas.

-Ah… -mirando la cama –Dime.

-Nada de música en alto volumen mientras esté leyendo, necesito estudiar.

-Entiendo.

-Nada de novios mientras yo esté, y si vas a traer a alguien, avísame y ni se te ocurra tocar mi cama; no quiero tener restos de…

-No habrá tal cosa, no tengo novio, no uno de verdad al menos… –sonriendo tímidamente –Ustedes, son todos iguales también –mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Tch…

-¿Y las otras reglas? –preguntó amablemente.

-Sé ordenada, limpia y nos podremos llevar bien.

-¿Puedo andar desnuda?

-No.

-Jaja, es broma; además aquí hace mucho frío.

-¿Vienes de las provincias de las afueras de la capital?

-Sí, es un lugar plano, muy caliente y cerca de las playas.

-Nada mal… -yéndose en dirección a la sala.

-¿Levi?

-¿Qué?

-Disculpa si hoy te ofendí, realmente me siento apenada por incomodar; si tuviese dinero o mi beca pudiese cubrir el pago de un apartamento yo…

-No estoy molesto, bueno; ya no…

-Me alegra –sonriendo.

-Ah… -volteando su mirada para no verla sonreír –Tch… -yéndose.

Realmente le fastidiaba tener que compartir su cuarto, no por tener que dividir su espacio, sino porque era con una extraña y con una chica; eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. Sabía que interactuar con una chica implicaba ver ropa interior de mujer tirada en el suelo, tratar de evitar que ésta viera la manera en que su "amigo" amanecía en más de una ocasión más despierto que nunca por arte de magia sin necesidad de haber soñado algo erótico la noche anterior; así como tener esos momentos incómodos de estar solo en una habitación con alguien que para sus ojos no estaba nada mal.

Desde que su última novia le fue infiel con el que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, Levi no confiaba en ninguna mujer, a tal punto que se reservaba a ver revistas, una que otra película y claro; una que otra masturbada cuando Erwin no estuviese vigilándolo para satisfacer ese vacío de no tener una mujer a su lado.

Hanji pudo ver que Levi trajo sus maletas al cuarto, poniéndolas lo más cuidadosamente cerca de la cama que estaba más lejos de la puerta, correspondiendo a la cama de la castaña.

-Gracias, esa es la cama que queda más lejos de la puerta –abriendo la maleta.

-Supuse que no te agradaría tanto ruido y luz.

-Realmente tengo el sueño pesado, así que no hay tanto problema –mirándolo –Pero agradezco el detalle. Realmente eres curioso, Levi.

-Ah…

-¿Sabes? Das un poco de miedo, ¿No eres un asesino en serie, o sí? Jajaja

-No, pero puedo comenzar contigo –Acostándose en su cama boca arriba, colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca –¿Y qué me dices de ti, chica obsesionada con el sexo?

-Pues, tengo 20 años, estudio sicología no sexología, tengo un hermano menor llamado Moblit; es simpático pero un poco preocupado por todo. Hmm, ¿qué más…? Ah, pues no tengo novio, no conozco a nadie aquí porque el semestre comenzó a penas hace dos meses y pues; como soy asistente de dos profesores no tengo tiempo de socializar. Y pues… -respondió ante la pregunta del pelinegro.

-Oh vaya, eres una mocosa ocupada.

-Jaja, solo me llevas cinco años, anciano –sacando más ropa interior de la maleta, tirándola sobre la cama –Disculpa, ¿cuál son mis estantes? –levantándose, dejando la ropa sobre la cama.

-Los de la derecha –mirando en dirección a la cama de Hanji –Con razón no tienes novio, esa ropa es de abuela.

-¿Ropa? –mirándolo a él primero, siguiendo su mirada ve su ropa interior –Ah, te refieres a mi ropa interior…No he tenido mucho tiempo de buscar cosas útiles, además; recuerdo haberte dicho que no tengo novio ¿Qué importa qué use, no les importa a ustedes únicamente follar y ya?

-¿Crees que no interesa la ropa interior? Apuesto que eres virgen.

-Lo mismo digo de ti –fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Tch, eres una chica con una gran boca.

-Y tú con un gran ego –comenzando a ordenar su ropa –No eres experto por masturbarte, Levi.

-¿Qué sabes de mi?

-Pues, eres hombre y humano, ¿no? Es normal, no es como que creo que eres un pervertido por ello –acomodando lo último de la ropa interior.

-Hablas como si tú…

-¿Hay algo malo en ello? Ah, con que la doble moral…

-No, simplemente me sorprende que seas tan abierta con el tema.

-Pues, míralo de esta manera –sentándose sobre su cama, quedando frente a Levi –Supongamos que tú y yo tendremos un encuentro, pero no como pareja, sino algo por placer no más.

-¿Qué con eso?

-¿No quisieras disfrutarlo? Porque no estás buscando casarte o enamorarte sino, placer ¿Cómo vas a disfrutar si no tienes idea de lo que te agrada?

-¿Sugieres que las personas, deban masturbarse para conocerse?

-Exacto, no se trata de lujuria; sino de autoexploración. Esas son dos cosas diferentes, porque si por ejemplo; haces algo que me lastima o no es de mi agrado, ¿no es mejor decirte qué me agrada en vez de que pierdas el tiempo adivinando? ¿No sería más divertido?

-Si así lo dices…

-Bueno, eso es en teoría; en la práctica las cosas pueden ser diferentes… -murmuró, mirando al suelo -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué mierda vas a pedir?

-No, no te pediré nada indecente. Eres realmente apuesto, y eso significa que las chicas se te acercarían fácilmente, ¿no?

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Me llama la atención, ¿las chicas con las que te acuestas son más sumisas o son más atrevidas? –poniendo sus dedos sobre la barbilla como si estuviera analizando la situación.

-Asumes que media ciudad ha pasado por mi cama.

-¿Eh? –sorprendida –Entonces, ¿con cuántas chicas te has acostado?

-Ninguna, no he pasado de un simple faje… –respondió un poco tímido, mirando al techo –Y deja de pensar que soy homosexual, loca.

-¿¡EH!? –levantándose de la cama –¿¡NUNCA HAS ESTADO CON UNA CHICA!?

-Espera, no te escucharon en el piso de arriba, debes gritar más fuerte –dijo de forma sarcástica, fulminándola con mirada.

-Wow, eso sí que es una noticia… -volviéndose a sentar –Con que tu problema de desconfianza es grande.

-Tch –tirándole la almohada –A diferencia de cierta pervertida que tengo al frente, no pienso acostarme con la primera que me encuentre –tirándole la segunda almohada a la cabeza también.

-Auch… -mirando la primer almohada que cayó al suelo, luego de ser golpeada –Levi, disculpa; no quería…

-No interesa, no me avergüenzo de ello… -mirándola a los ojos –Entonces responde, ¿qué hay de ti?

-No creo que te agrade la respuesta.

-Eso depende de mí, así que habla.

-Pues sólo he estado con la misma persona, unas cuantas veces…

-Ah, con que las mocosas de este tiempo son más activas –acostándose sobre la cama.

-Erwin… -susurró.

-Ah, con que el bastardo… -susurrando también –Bueno, supongo que al menos avanzamos un paso en nuestra relación de compañeros de cuarto –dijo levantándose –Tomaré algo de leche, ¿quieres?

-No he pagado por ella, además me gusta la leche con cocoa, jaja.

-Digamos que esta vez la compro yo, y luego veré como te cobraré la leche con esa porquería.

-Está bien, gracias. ¿Wow en serio harás eso por mi? –sonriendo.

Terminando de acomodar su ropa mientras el pelinegro estaba en la cocina, pensando en el momento en que esa vez había perdido su virginidad con Erwin, cuando ella estaba en el colegio de unos quince años y el rubio en la universidad, con unos veinticinco años; exactamente la edad que Levi tenía en ese momento.

Ese día por trabajo universitario, al estar estudiando administración, Erwin y su amigo Mike debían de buscar una empresa que les sirviera de ejemplo para su trabajo. Y como no deseaban una mega compañía, pensaron que lo mejor era una pequeña empresa. Encontrando la fábrica de flores y la pastelería. Ambas empresas pertenecían a la familia Zoe, siendo la empresa de realizar postres en la que Hanji trabajaba.

Ese día, después de haber llegado del colegio, se había encargado del mostrador como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Pudo escuchar el sonido de la campana al abrirse la puerta. Fijando sus grandes cabellos cafés en dirección al ruido de la campana, pudo ver entrar a dos jóvenes rubios, con sus cuadernos en mano y sus bultos en sus espaldas.

Sorprendida al notar que eran personas nuevas, no pudo evitar verlos de arriba hacia abajo. A leguas se notaba que eran visitantes, sus ropas eran demasiado lujosas para lo que siempre veía.

Uno de ellos le dijo "_Hola, buscamos al dueño de este negocio_", quedándose perpleja al notar lo alto que eran y como el chico de ojos azules y un poco de barba le preguntó "'Eres la dueña?".

Pudiendo responder una vez reaccionó, con una sonrisa, Hanji únicamente dijo "_vendré en un momento_" saliendo del lugar en busca de su padre.

En esos días, los padres eran muy celosos con Hanji más de lo que eran en la actualidad, no dejándola hablar con ningún chico y mucho menos con alguien extraño, por lo que ver a dos sujetos altos y rubios, al principio no le había causado nada de gracia al padre de la castaña. Pero como era costumbre entre la pareja de estudiantes, Erwin quien era el genio de las comunicaciones tomó el mando de la conversación, convenciendo de manera casi instantánea al padre de la chica para poder quedarse a hacer sus trabajos en el lugar.

Al ser una empresa familiar, todo estaba en la misma casa, desde el horno y todo lo que ellos pudiesen fabricar, siendo lo demás comprado en el lugar por parte del padre de Hanji. Por lo que Erwin, con su poder del habla, obtuvo el permiso de que ambos estudiantes pudiesen quedarse viviendo en casa de los Zoe, pagándole una gran suma de dinero como una manera de facilitar ese convencimiento.

Hanji recordaba al acomodar su ropa en su nuevo cuarto, cómo se ponía nerviosa al tener a esos dos en su casa y cómo se sonrojaba cada vez que por las mañanas al desayunar la voz ronca del rubio de ojos más claros le decía un "_buenos días linda Hanji_", haciéndola sentir siempre muy nerviosa; no sólo porque era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas bellas palabras mientras sonreía, sino porque la voz y la figura de ese hombre era como la de alguien salido de la televisión para los ojos de la castaña.

Sosteniendo el último de sus pantalones de mezclilla, sus recuerdos se trasladaron al momento en que por alguna razón sus padres se habían marchado a la ciudad y el distraído del hermano menor de Hanji al estar enamorado de una de las chicas de la finca más cercana, decidió irse aprovechando la ida de los mayores.

Ese día ella estaba preparando uno de los postres en la cocina de la casa, estaba practicando como siempre lo hacía los fines de semanas después de finalizar las tareas. Mike había salido a caminar para tomar fotografías del lugar, estaba fascinado de la gran cantidad de flora y fauna que se encontraba en el sitio, a diferencia de la ciudad; dónde sólo podría ver edificios y uno que otro árbol.

Hanji acostumbraba a usar vestidos de tela de color amarillo generalmente los fines de semana, le encantaba amarrar su cabello en forma de moño cuando cocinaba y andas con sus sandalias color negro. Ropas que dejaban ver sus delgadas y largas piernas, vestido que resaltaba su figura, que aunque no era predominantemente curvilínea, podía verse que estaba en etapa de crecimiento en sus caderas y senos; principalmente.

Terminando de sacar el pastel, pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose al lugar en el que ella se encontraba cocinando, sin voltearse una voz masculina le dijo "_Veo que este fin de semana también estás haciendo postres_".

Del nervio al saber que estaban solo en la habitación con el rubio que siempre le sonreía y que cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban le decía algo tierno, tropezándose con sus pies, tiró lo que tenía en sus manos al suelo; cayendo boca abajo con su vestido levantando, mostrando sus bragas blancas.

Poniendo el pantalón junto con el resto de la poca ropa que traía, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanji, recordando cómo en ese momento, por su ingenuidad y estupidez; pensaba que en ese instante de su vida había encontrado a la persona de su vida y pensó estar tan enamorada de ese rubio que la hizo sentir como nunca nadie la había hecho sentir, al menos en ese tiempo de su vida; a los quince años.

Una leve sonrisa se escuchó en el instante que Erwin caminó para observar que nada le había pasado a la joven Hanji en su caída, viendo los calzones blancos en todo su esplendor tras haberse caído. Tratando de contener la risa, con sus manos tocó el vestido para acomodarlo y así hacer que se dejara de ver la ropa interior de la chica.

Sintiendo las manos en su trasero del hombre, un grito salió de los labios de Hanji, quien se volteó rápidamente. Un "_siento haberte asustado, creí que no deseabas que viera esa linda ropa_" había murmurado un Erwin quien no dejaba de verla directamente a los ojos, con una mirada de ternura; como si estuviese viendo a una mascota indefensa. Haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaran de maneras que nunca había experimentado, respirando con dificultad al no saber qué hacer al tenerlo al frente, tomando con sus manos las faldas de su vestido e hipnotizándola con esos grandes y azules ojos que tanto le encantaban.

Sonriendo de la mejor manera que el varón sabía hacer, la mano que sostenía el vestido, lentamente se introducía en la entre pierna de la chica, poniéndola más nerviosa que nunca. Acercándose a los labios de la chica, sus labios balbucearon un "_Hanji, yo te puedo enseñar un par de cosas si así lo deseas_", besándola suavemente en sus labios.

**Continuará…..**

Este es un FF improvisado que bueno, contendrá espero XDDD mucho Lemmon y será de un corte diferente a los que he venido haciendo, dónde sí aunque no lo crean XDDD tiene su Levihan y su parte de Hanin o Erwan XDD o como rayos se diga la unión entre Hanji-Erwin. Espero les agrade el asunto y no me maten ^^.

Soy una ferviente fan del Levihan, pero si tuviera que ver a Hanji con otro que no fuese Levi, Erwin siempre ha sido mi opción. Bueno, decir que no odio a ninguno de los tres :3 Al contrario, me encantan.

Chaou y espero lo disfruten y me digan qué les pareció ^^ y si tienen alguna recomendación sexual o posición en la que deseen que los narre me dicen ajaja.


End file.
